


【哈德】Daylight

by JingQing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingQing/pseuds/JingQing
Summary: 伏地魔胜利后的他们该如何处理这段关系？
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 9





	【哈德】Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> 罗赫死亡预警。

“保下他们，我什么都愿意做。”

01.  
德拉科坐在霍格沃茨大厅里，坐在他对面的小巴蒂·克劳奇正一脸狂热地盯着那个一身黑袍的人——伏地魔。德拉科的父母坐在他身边，虽然没有克劳奇那么夸张，但竭力维持优雅姿态的身体也在微微颤抖，毫无疑问，他们的激动也溢于言表。  
德拉科眼珠微微左右转动几下，虫尾巴、皮尔斯·辛克尼斯、安多宁·多洛霍夫…大厅里的所有人的脸上都写满了崇拜，每个人都为最终的胜利兴奋着，除了自己。  
我为什么不高兴呢？  
德拉科交叠的双腿换了个方向，心中的烦躁依然没有消除掉。  
伏地魔的袍子翻滚着，他扭曲的脸看不出来表情。  
“…那么，我们要怎么处置那些不愿投降的人呢？”  
他的声音像蛇一样带点嘶嘶怪声，德拉科的后背冒出的冷汗几乎打湿他的内衬，因为他猩红的、没有眼白的眼睛正看向他——决战的大功臣。  
德拉科微微低头，故作轻松地说：  
“My lord，您想怎样都可以。”  
伏地魔没有说话，手里把玩着老魔杖，说：“贝拉告诉我，你很讨厌那个大难不死的男孩…”说着走近，尖利的杖尖几乎戳在德拉科的脸上。  
“告诉我，我们的英雄，你想怎么对付他？”  
我想怎么对付他…德拉科把这几个字反复咀嚼，有些拿不准该说什么，他沉默着思考。  
伏地魔也不催他，杖尖看似亲昵地抵在他的肩上。四周的食死徒开始窃窃私语，他们不明白为什么主人要把那个男孩交给马尔福来处置，有人嫉恨，有人羡慕，有人不安。  
德拉科心里有些冰冷，伏地魔已经知道了——  
他知道波特是魂器了，最要命的是他知道我也知道了。  
“My lord，”他斟酌着开口，“让他看着在乎的人一个个死去，自己却苟活着…如何？”  
伏地魔似乎被这个回答取悦了，他收回了魔杖，缓缓向前走了两步。  
“保下他们，我什么都愿意做。”  
哈利绝望的声音再一次在他耳边回荡。  
这是他和格兰杰、韦斯莱被分开关押时，死死攥着德拉科衣袖压着嗓子说的。  
德拉科在心里冷笑两声，你能做什么？他感到怒火从嗓子眼冒出来，好一个救世主，自身难保了还想救人，自不量力。  
“KILL THEM ALL.”  
伏地魔说完，大厅里的男男女女便各自散去。他们会回到自己的庄园里，杀死被关押的每个人，包括大难不死的男孩最好的两个朋友。  
德拉科随着父母顺着人群往外走，天空蔚蓝，是伦敦难得的好天气。

02.  
“我不明白，为什么一定是我！”  
德拉科情绪失控不是少见的事，但冲着卢修斯大吼就是了。他甚至隐隐有些魔力暴动，书架上卢修斯最爱的花瓶都有了裂纹。  
“Draco!”卢修斯严厉地喊他，见他颓然地跌坐在椅子上，才重复道：“去阿兹卡班把波特接到庄园来。不要让我说第三遍！”  
德拉科捂住脸，呜咽几声：“我不要，我不能…”  
卢修斯走到德拉科身边，半蹲下来，强迫他看向自己：  
“马尔福家不能再让黑魔王失望了，你明白吗？”  
德拉科闭着眼，如果不是自己在霍格沃茨亲手杀了邓布利多，马尔福家恐怕此时与那些反抗伏地魔的人是一样的下场…他不会轻易放过没有保护好日记本的卢修斯。  
但这又是什么意思？德拉科实在猜不出让马尔福家看守波特的用意，他是最后一个魂器，为什么不找别的食死徒，偏偏是马尔福？他感觉糟透了。  
随着阿兹卡班的看守走向最深囚室的路上，他一言不发，看守也战战兢兢生怕自己惹恼了黑魔王如今的左右手。  
德拉科曾经听卢修斯讲过在霍格沃茨待久了会变成什么样，他也亲眼见过小天狼星出来后的狼狈样子。  
但真正看到蜷缩在牢房角落的哈利时，他还是感到了愤怒和无力：  
哈利穿的依然是那天被带走时的一身深色袍子；脸上的圆框眼镜上有细细的裂纹，要碎不碎的半撑着；最让德拉科揪心的是他的神情，呆呆的，没有一点往常的神采飞扬…  
“哈利，我带你走。”  
德拉科低声说，半蹲着伸出手。  
哈利依旧呆呆的，绿眼睛望着面前白净的手，一动不动，任由德拉科拉着他走出去。  
哈利是在一个星期后恢复的，在恢复之前他很容易受到惊吓，自从家养小精灵突然出现吓得他慌不择路脑袋磕到门上后，德拉科就禁止小精灵再进入他的房间了——是的，哈利拒绝一个人住，而德拉科也不放心，在这样的情况下卢修斯只得睁一只眼闭一只眼，装作不知道波特和德拉科住一个房间。  
“所以，我还活着…”哈利无力地盯着自己的摊开的双手。  
他身上穿着德拉科的黑色常服，总是上翘的乱蓬蓬的黑发也被打理得一丝不苟，柔顺地贴在额头，破碎的圆框眼镜也被替换成金丝边方框，整个人左看右看都他不喜欢的斯莱特林学生一样，这让他不由皱起眉。  
德拉科一直专注地看着他，却在他望过来时转过头，说：“有哪里不舒服吗？”  
哈利转动两下脖子，舒展身体，确认无事后才冲着德拉科点点头，有些犹豫地开口：  
“赫敏和罗恩…在哪里？”  
德拉科猛地站起来，快步走出房间，只说自己要去找个治疗师来。  
哈利恢复健康的消息是由卢修斯向伏地魔报告的，那个正忙着在英国魔法界建立自己秩序的黑巫师抽空召见了德拉科。  
这次召见是在魔法部，那个人随意地阿瓦达了两个不听话的前魔法部巫师，才问：“和旧情人破镜重圆开心吗？”他咧开嘴，猩红的眼睛定在他的身上。  
德拉科下意识地否认了，他刚想解释霍格沃茨读书时的蠢事算不得数，却猛然醒悟过来，难以置信地艰难抬头，去看那个人，声音有些颤抖：“My lord，我…明白了。”  
“德拉科，德拉科，”伏地魔的声音似乎带着讥讽，“这是你们的荣幸。”唯一一个保护魂器不利，却拥有第二次机会的家族。德拉科沉默着， 除了他现在恐怕没有愿意保护哈利的食死徒了，即使他是魂器。伏地魔没得选，他也一样。  
从魔法部出来后，德拉科感觉自己像是被分成了两半，一半在哭泣，另一半又因马尔福家的重用而得意…  
梅林啊，谁来救救我？  
他踏进雨幕里，溅起的积水打湿了他的袍角，背后的魔法部隐约有被折磨的尖叫声和痛哭声，夹杂着谩骂与求饶。

03.  
凌晨三点二十五，德拉科又听见了隔壁房间开门的声音，是哈利。他恢复之后便要求一个人住，于是他搬进了隔壁屋子。  
这是哈利第三十一次夜游，说是夜游但实际与他在霍格沃茨的完全不一样，因为魔法限制，他只能在这条走廊和自己的房间来回转。  
德拉科在心里默默数着数，数到231时，哈利推开了他的门。  
“德拉科，你睡着了吗？”哈利问，他闭着眼没说话。  
没得到回应他也不气馁，熟练地钻进被窝，把人搂得紧紧的，在德拉科的金发上亲了一口，心满意足地闭上眼睛。  
“哈利，你会…恨我吗？”  
就在哈利意识模糊马上睡着的时候，他听到了爱人的有些哽咽的声音。  
“我不…会，我怎么会…恨你…呢？”  
哈利说得很艰难，但他不明白这是为什么。他只觉得自己的心脏像被人狠狠抓住一样，痛苦极了，一种强烈想要落泪的情绪控制了他，眼泪立刻滚了出来，顺着他的脸滴落到德拉科的金发上。  
“Ron…Hermione，”他不自觉地喃喃着，片刻后又很疑惑，这是两个名字吗？他搂紧了德拉科，好像想获得一点慰藉。  
德拉科慢慢回抱住哈利，手上还握着魔杖。  
他低声问：“早上的魔药你按时喝了吗？”  
“喝了！”哈利这次回答得很顺畅，他甩甩头想把那些不知从何而来的乱七八糟的情绪甩掉，想了想，他把下巴抵在德拉科的金发上，安慰着说：“不用担心我，我会好好的。等过段时间我就去麻瓜界上班好不好，我知道你不喜欢麻瓜，但我现在也是麻瓜了…”  
德拉科握着魔杖的手松了松，他悄悄把魔杖放在床头，接着听哈利讲他要在麻瓜界开一个咖啡店，要开在人流最多的地方，店里要摆很多很多花…  
“你要跟我住在麻瓜的房子里。”哈利晃晃怀里的人，期待地说，“早上我们一起起床，晚上我就在咖啡店等你从魔法部下班然后一起回家。”  
德拉科点点头，往哈利的怀里钻了钻，低声答应了。  
哈利在黑暗里露出一个温暖的笑容，他高兴极了，不是所有巫师都能接受自己的爱人突然变成一个麻瓜，特别是对于注重血统的纯血巫师来说。那个早晨他醒来发现自己没有魔法后内心恐惧极了，但德拉科温柔地安慰了他，说无论如何他都爱他，并直言可以跟他去麻瓜界生活，让他不要怕。  
我可真是个幸运儿，哈利想着。  
两个人紧紧抱着对方，像溺水者抱住浮木、盲人握住盲杖一样，抓紧了生活中的唯一希望。


End file.
